


Story Time with Dick Grayson

by XxKodiWulfexX



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, crack??, i wrote this after watching Birds of Prey, im sorry, like in July, when it first came out tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKodiWulfexX/pseuds/XxKodiWulfexX
Summary: I literally wrote this in the car home from the movies. Like, I was obsessed with Birds of Prey for awhile. I don't know which Helena she was in this story but whatever. Oh, and this is only spell checked by Grammarly, same as with my other stories.
Kudos: 3





	Story Time with Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it was in my Docs under my school account so *shrugs*

¨Hot, hot, hot, hot!¨ Stephanie screeched. Barbara was shaking with silent laughter, and Cassandra had an eyebrow raised. Jason walked into the room, took one look at the screen Steph was holding then slowly backed out the room, hands up, and a horrified expression on his face. Dinah was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face, and Helena stood leaning against the door, like Cass, but with both eyebrows up and arms crossed. 

¨What's hot?¨ Tim asked, walking in the same door Jason had left moments ago. ¨Tim, no!¨ Jason yelled. But, Tim being Tim, dodged Jason’s hands and looked at Steph's screen. He figured out why Jason had told him not to go in there. The picture was of Tim, with bed head and sleepy eyes. 

¨WHAT DID YOU DO STEPH?!¨ Tim squawked. ̈When did you take that picture?!¨ Tim was mortified. Then Selina walked in and stared at all of them.

¨I´m going to go tell Bruce.¨ she deadpanned. 

¨NO!¨ everyone screamed. 

~

¨And that is another one of my stories.¨ Dick said cheerfully. 

¨Why? Why is it always about me?¨ Tim questioned. ¨At least you included Selina. Nobody includes Selina anymore. She’s our mom. I think.¨ 

Jason snickered. He was shaking his head while Damian scowled. ¨I love how you didn't include yourself or demon spawn.¨ Jason grinned.

¨I´m just… gonna pretend I didn't hear that.¨ Duke stated. He was perched on the window, coming in from patrol.

¨Well, this is just perfect.¨ Tim muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> And holy crap that's REALLY short. I'm sorry for this trash but y'all decided to read this so that's on you.


End file.
